Haruhi's Kiss!
by Amau2468
Summary: When it's lunchtime and Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Haruhi are bored! They play a game but this changes Haruhi's life FOREVER! I suck at summaries! Sorry! DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. The Kiss!

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction! Review please and give me **

**feedback if you like my idea! **

* * *

><p>Tamaki had an ordinary day, he entertained guests, went to his emo corner and kissed Haruhi! Wait... What?! It all started when...<p>

*FLASHBACK*

Haruhi was sitting with her legs crossed and her hand supporting her head. It was lunchtime and she was early! Very early! It was 11:50 and she was in the host club. Only Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi was in the host club room. The twins wanted to play a game with Haruhi. But what game? A light bulb flickered above their heads! Left foot... Right foot... Their black,leather shoes tapped against the floorboards. "HA-RU-HI!" the twins sang, " We want to play a game!" Haruhi looked up to them as she heard her name being called. "What's the game?" Haruhi asked. The twins smirked devilishly. "Which one is Hikaru ga-" they were cut off by a feminine voice. " That's Hikaru, that's Kaoru," Haruhi pointed to them as she said their names. DING DONG! The clock read 12. Hikaru's smirk grew wider! "We've not finished!" said Hikaru, "We've upgraded it!" Haruhi listened as the twins explained the 'new' game. Haruhi choked on her tuna, she was eating... "WAIT! WHAT?" screamed Haruhi, " Y-you have to k-kiss m-me?" questioned Haruhi, as she blushed bright red. The twins nodded in synchronization.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Tamaki stared intensely at his precious 'daughter'! Kaoru started looking for his scarf in his backpack. "Ahh! Found it!" said Kaoru. He placed it over Haruhi's eyes and tied a knot at the back of her head. " Can you see anything, Haruhi? How many fingers am I holding up?" asked Hikaru. " I can't see anything Hikaru and how would I know how many fingers your holding up!" replied the brunette girl. "Ok! Let the game begin!" said the twins. One of them placed their finger and thumb on Haruhi's chin and leaned closer to her face. His chapped lips touched Haruhi's soft lips. He let put a small groan out of Haruhi's mouth. Haruhi had her first kiss from a boy! He suddenly pulled away. Time for the next kiss... Tamaki wanted to stop them but he also wanted to watch! Thoughts ran through his head... The next twin pulled up and tried to copy his twin. His lips were soft and tasted like dark chocolate, Haruhi's favourite! He pulled away after 10 seconds of kissing. "Which one is Hikaru?!" the twins sang, as Haruhi took of her blindfold. Haruhi scratched her head. "Uhh... I guess the first one was Kaoru and the second Hikaru," she replied with a confused look on her face. Hikaru and Kaoru's smirk grew even wider! "NOPE!" laughed Kaoru, "TRY AGAIN!" Hikaru finished. Haruhi put her blindfold on and waited patiently. The twins made a hand gesture to Tamaki, which meant to come over here. Tamaki did what the twins told him to do. He blushed when Kaoru mentioned the words' it's your turn to kiss Haruhi'. He stepped forward and leant over, since he was way taller than Haruhi. He placed his sweet, soft lips on Haruhi's... His kiss was more sweeter and passionate then the kiss Haruhi had before. He pulled away after minutes and minutes of kissing.

Both of the twins wanted to kiss Haruhi again so during the time of them two 'lovebirds' making out, they decided to settle this like how men would... Rock, paper and scissors! Hikaru won! Hikaru leant over and tried to repeat his last kiss he had with Haruhi. After a couple of seconds, Hikaru pulled away. "So, Haruhi, this is hard!" sang the twins, as Haruhi,once again, took off her blindfold. "Hhhmm... The first one was... Senpai?!" Haruhi replied, as Tamaki's eyes grew larger as she saw him standing next to Hikaru. "Y-yes daughter?" he asked, as she got closer to him. Haruhi for that close, her hands accidently brushed against Tamaki's hands. "Did you k-kiss m-me?" Haruhi questioned, as Tamaki's face grew a bright scarlet colour. Tamaki, in embarrassment, nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>So... How did you like my story?! I'm very curious! I will write more if I have at least 5 reviews! Anyways! Bye for now!<strong>


	2. The Confession!

**I'm sorry I haven't posted but I was really busy with school! Today we went our leavers party! Guess how old I am and everytime someone gets it right I will post a chapter! Just a clue less than 20!**

* * *

><p>"D-Do you love me?!"<br>asked Haruhi. Tamaki nodded. Haruhi had no romantic feeling about him but he obviously love her. She didn't want to break his heart! What can she do? She was already head over heels with someone else!

" Umm... Senpai, can I talk to... Alone?" whispered Haruhi to Tamaki's ear. He nodded...  
>Hikaru and Kaoru had naughtyrude thoughts in their mind! They snickered quietly as Haruhi took Tamaki's hand and pulled him to the secret, sound proof room...

" Yes, Haruhi? What do you want to talk about?" Tamaki asked, as Haruhi looked straight into his violet eyes.

" Oh! Yeah! Senpai, I'm sorry if I break your heart, but I-I don't love you as girlfriend and boyfriend!"  
>muttered Haruhi. As soon as he heard those words, he began to cry! Tamaki began to roll up into a ball and blocked everyone, in the world, out.<p>

" I'm sorry Tamaki!"  
>screamed Haruhi, as she ran out of the room crying as well!<p>

Hikaru and Kaoru heard Haruhi's footsteps coming.

" So how-"  
>sang Hikaru but was interrupted by Haruhi crying.<p>

" H-Haruhi! What happened?!"  
>asked Kaoru, as she snuggled up to his chest to cry on. She muttered something but none of the twins understood what she said. She finally got up as her face was all dry from dried up tears.<p>

" Can I stay at your house today? "  
>sighed Haruhi, as she got her bag and her phone.<p>

" Uh... Sure!"  
>agreed the twins. Haruhi looked back at the room, where Tamaki was still in, and wanted to start crying again. By now it's 3 and that means end of school. Hikaru and Kaoru called their limo and the three of them was walking down the corridor. Haruhi got out her phone and started going through her messages. She got up to her dad, Ranka, and started texting something.<br>Haruhi: Hi dad! I'm staying over at the twin's house today! I'm coming home to pick up some stuff! Bye!  
>Hikaru glared at her message as she pushed sent.<br>DING DING DING  
>Haruhi knew who the person was calling and pushed answer and put it on speakerphone.<p>

" Hello,"

" Hi Haruhi,"

" Hi dad,"

" I got your text"

" I'm sorry I can't be home but I have to help them with their homework!"

Hikaru snickered as she lied.

" Um! OK! Can I just tell the twins something?"

" Uh yeah!"

" Hello Mr. Fujioka!"

" NOW LISTEN UP HERE YOU SPOILT LITTLE BRAT! IF YOU DARE TOUCH HARUHI THEN I WILL COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE AND KILL YOU WHEN YOU ARE SLEEPING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Hikaru pulled the phone from 10 inches away from his ear.

" Yes sir! I understand!"

Ranka pushed end call and let out a sigh.

*10 Minutes Later*  
>*Haruhi's Point Of View*<p>

Ok! What shall I get? I go into my room, as Hikaru and Kaoru sit on the couch, waiting. I open my wardrobe door and look at the clothes. I grab my bag and opened up the zip. ZIP! Ok! This dress, this t-shirt, this pants, this pyjama set. Hmm what else? I look at my underwear drawer and take out my nude underwear and my bra.  
>I change out of the boys school uniform and into my dress, I put everything else in my worn out bag. I looked in the full length mirror. This beautiful, royal blue dress was from my mother! She gave it me for 14th birthday! I come out of my room and see 2 pairs of gold eyes staring at me! Was it how I looked?! " What you two staring at?"<br>I say as I grabbed my two bags.

" Wow Haruhi! I never knew you owned girly clothes!"

Hikaru said. I blushed and headed out the door, grabbing my two bags, one had school work and the other with my clothes. I look at my phone, to see if there are any new messages. Nope! Not a single one! I looked at Hikaru and then at Kaoru. They both stared at me. It was a very awkward car journey.

Time passed and we were in front of the Hitachiin's mansion. My jaw dropped, as I stared at the 5 story building. The maids welcomed me but I had no interest in them! What was this heaven?! Anyways... I went inside and followed Hikaru to the twin's bedroom. After, what it seemed like, thousands of stairs, we eventually ended up at their room. Shall I tell them? No! Yes! Oh, I don't know! I finally had the courage to say it!

*Normal POV*

Haruhi stuttered," Um Hikaru... I have to tell you ..."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her.

"You can tell me anything!"  
>the oldest twin said, as Hikaru and Haruhi walked out of the room, into the maze-like corridors.<p>

" I-I love you,"she whispered.  
>The Hikaru's jaw dropped and blushed a fuchsia colour.<p>

"Y-you love me ?"asked Hikaru. Haruhi nodded and looked at the ground with embarrassment.

"Oh! Haruhi! I love you too!"replied Hikaru.  
>Haruhi looked up at them and walked closer to Hikaru...<br>Hikaru suddenly felt soft lips touching his lips! It was Haruhi's! She gave him a passionate kiss and felt fireworks burst in the corridor! Luckily, the fireworks were only her imagination!


End file.
